The Continued Legend of Son Gokou
by Aniroller
Summary: The Continued Legend of SOn GOkou


Epilogue  
  
This story takes place one hundred twenty-five years after the end of Dragonball GT. Gokou's only surviving relative, a now full-grown Gokou Jr., has stepped up to take the place of his beloved ancestor. (note: Gokou IS alive in this storyline, and may come into play later, but has chosen to let the Earth learn how to defend itself with him gone).  
  
In this Saga, an evil, insane warrior named Taiteki has arrived on Earth. A humanoid creature, Taiteki is a seven-foot-tall, green-skinned, red- scarred, insane killing machine engineered by one of the most brilliant scientists from the planet Kururin, Buruma, and Gohan visited on their way to Namek. Who will win this titanic struggle? You'll probably guess, but have fun reading it anyways!  
  
Chatper One  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?" Taiteki screamed in rage as I still stood, cut and bleeding from his furious assault.  
  
I just smiled as I spat blood from my mouth and replied, "Because you're not worth it."  
  
BAM! Taiteki's fist connected with the side of my face, sending me several feet back into a solid wall; the wall shattered behind my back.  
  
But to my horror, as I stood up, I saw an insane grin spreading across Taiteki's face. The reason soon became apparent as his fist was clamped over the throat of a child, a boy of no more than seven years old, who was thrashing and struggling as Taiteki's fist slowly clenched tighter.  
  
"Fight me…or the maggot dies," Taiteki laughed.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed as the boy's face began to turn a deep reddish purple from lack of oxygen. "I'll fight you…just don't hurt the boy," I whispered, defeated.  
  
"I'd rather do both."  
  
With that whispered tone, Taiteki's hand snapped to the side, cracking the boy's neck. With a sudden gasp from the child, it fell to the ground.  
  
"You…how…could you!?" I screamed, and then I heard the words that pushed me over the edge into insanity.  
  
"Please…I don't…wanna die…" the boy whispered, just as life left him completely.  
  
Taiteki grinned broadly at me again, and he said, "Let us fight. I kept my end of the bargain…I did not hurt the boy…I KILLED HIM! HAHAHAHAHA!" And, laughing maniacally, he rose into the air.  
  
I did not follow. I felt as though I had been completely emptied of everything, and red-hot lava had been poured into me instead. Without even consciously knowing what I was doing, I was baring my teeth and clenching my fists so hard that blood was streaming freely from between my fingers; I was screaming more loudly than I'd ever screamed before in my life.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
A young boy…his face slowly turning purple as the life was crushed slowly out of him…  
  
AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
A sudden snap…the fleeting of life from the child's body…  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
If only I'd fought…if only I had stopped him…  
  
I screamed, sobbing now, tears flowing down my cheeks like a river.  
  
AAAAHHHHAAHHHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
That boy would have lived…if only I had fought him…if only…if only….IF ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
And with that final yell, something inside me snapped. A dam crashed down, burned away by the molten fury in my heart.  
  
A golden fire suddenly burst from my skin. Electric pins and needles surged through my hair. I could feel my hair standing on end…and my eyebrows…and my eyes tingling, too…  
  
"What the…WHAT IS THIS!?!?" Taiteki shouted, but I was oblivious to his screams. All I could feel was the cold, heated anger.  
  
And just as suddenly as I had began, I stopped screaming. The yellow fire still flashed around me like a bonfire, but I was not myself any longer. I stared up at Taiteki with a look of undiluted hatred.  
  
"Giving me the evil eye, are you!? Well that doesn't win fights, my boy!!! Come get me, before I decide to snap the neck of another boy…or a little girl…or even an infant, they're all the same!"  
  
KA-THOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Before Taiteki had even known what hit him, my fist had slammed into his stomach. A look of wild surprise, he floated backwards in midair before managing to speak again.  
  
"What…how did you…," he stammered, but he didn't even get a chance to speak his question before an uppercut snapped his head back and sent him reeling. Not even allowing a split second more to go by, I began to pummel every inch of his body I could reach with lightning speed.  
  
PunchkickpunchsmackthudkickpunchfwackthudcrackBAAAAAAAAM!  
  
An enormous blow sent him flying to the ground, creating a crater almost a mile deep; and with the same speed, I flew to where I had sent him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
  
"What…what are you?" he spoke, an insane look of malignant fear and malice swirled together.  
  
"Get. Up," I grated through gritted teeth.  
  
BAM!  
  
His fist slammed into my face with all the strength he could muster, and I was hurled back into the crater.  
  
"You fool!" He laughed. "You have not seen even the beginning of my ultimate power! You think your power is great!?!? You shall realize how weak you are when I am through with you!!!!"  
  
He suddenly vanished, and in the air above I could see him straining every muscle in his body; and with a sudden explosion of light and power, he began to power up and channel his ki energy to new heights.  
  
He began screaming maniacally as every muscle in his body was pumped up as though he was hooked to a steroid machine. Power and light crackled through his body as winds began to rage and rocks began to crumble into dust.  
  
"You see…what you have…awakened, you fool?" He roared down at me through the gales of wind, his muscles tensing even more as they grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"I see nothing that I cannot handle."  
  
And I, too, began to power up.  
  
The air around me vibrated as I focused all of my ki energy, the rocks slowly lifting from the ground and being crushed into a powder by the force of will; and with a primal scream, the air around me burst into a golden blaze of swirling ki energy and anger.  
  
Lightning flashed and crackled through the air as our ki energy began to shake the very planet itself. Power surged and connected, throwing huge flashes of light at us. And with a final scream, Taiteki's blaze of power faded and he floated in the air, waiting for me.  
  
I smiled grimly as my own aura of power faded, and waited for Taiteki to make the first move.  
  
His eyes bulged suddenly as he sensed my energy.  
  
"You…you're not at your full power!?" He demanded.  
  
"No, but it will be more than enough to deal with you, Taiteki."  
  
And with a scream of bloodlust from both of us, the battle began in earnest.  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
